


Please Be The Vodka

by xXFoxtaiLXx



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Death, F/F, Halloween, Horror, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, ships are very lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFoxtaiLXx/pseuds/xXFoxtaiLXx
Summary: Meg and the others are heading home after a Halloween party and find out that Feng has decided to go visit the abandoned Crotus Prenn Asylum, much to David's annoyance.





	Please Be The Vodka

'Get in the car!' David shouted, herding the others into his truck. 

They all whined but clambered into the car regardless. If they didn't go home with David now they weren't getting home at all and Meg was in enough trouble as it was.

'You're a bastard King.' Nea grumbled as she buckled up her seat belt, folding her arms and slumping down.

'Well ya more than welcome to walk.' He retorted and started the ignition, pausing momentarily before driving off in case she was going to get out.

None of them said anything, instead turned away to stare out the windows. Jake grumbled softly but David ignored him. Meg figured he was a lot drunker than he was letting on. She was pretty sure he'd barely had a drop of alcohol in his life before. He eventually appeared to fall asleep, face pressed up against the glass and hands stuffed inside his jacket. 

Dwight looked to be dozing of in the passenger seat as well, head lolling down and jerking up again every few seconds. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and videoed it for her snapchat story.

'Hey, where are ya postin' that?' David asked, eyeing her up in the interior mirror.

'Just Snapchat.' She told him, tapping a caption before posting it.

'Good, nothin' on Facebook or his mum will kill me for lettin' him get into this state.'

Meg rolled her eyes and pocketed her phone again. 

'His mum worries to much, he's old enough to drink so why does she care?'

'His Dad was a drunk, she's jus' worried he'll be like him I think.'

'Most Dad's are shit, doesn't mean their kids will be.'

'My Dad is okay.' Nea added, rubbing her eyes sleepily. 'But I still turned out like this.'

'Oh shut up ya daft sod.' David scolded, pulling out of the neighbourhood and onto the quieter, darker and desolate roads.

They all sat quietly for a while, tired and still half drunk from the party. Nea's cat whiskers had smudged on her face and Meg was tempted to grab the make up wipes from her bag and scrub them off for her. As she reached down to get them she caught a glimpse of something on the roadside. She sat up quickly and looked out behind them, expecting to see a hitchhiker trying to flag them down.

_Nothing there._

Meg frowned.  She looked ahead to see if David had seen it too but his eyes were fixed firmly on the road. Those vodka shots were screwing with her head.

She sighed and reached for her phone again, noticing Feng had sent her a snap.

'Feng and Laurie have gone to Crotus Prenn with some of the others.' Meg told David, going onto her friends story to see the rest of the videos she'd posted there. Some selfies of them together and videos of them driving down.

'On Halloween? Cops will probably be round there looking for kids causin' trouble.' 

Meg shrugged and checked Laurie's story as well. A grainy shot of the asylum from a distance and some more driving videos with music playing in the background. She sent back David's warning to Feng, getting a reply back a few seconds later saying the place looked empty. 

'No one's there apparently.' 

'Place is dangerous still, she needs to be careful.'

'I wanted to tag the place actually, get some cool photos there too.' Nea added, looking at the pictures over Megs shoulder.

'Yeah not tonight kid.' David laughed, slowing down slightly as they entered the wooded roads.

Nea grumbled in her seat again and leaned onto Megs shoulder to look at the new snap she'd got. It was a video of them all getting out of the car at the Asylum. She squinted at the dark footage. She could make out Feng and Laurie, maybe Quentin who looked like he had definitively been dragged along  and some of Feng's gaming friends that she couldn't remember the names of.

The sound of static made her look up and she saw David fiddling with the tuner button, trying to find the station they had been on.

'What's up?' She asked, sitting up so she could see.

'Dunno, probably the forest interfering with the signal.'

'Didn't happen on the way here.' Nea commented.

'Oh shut up smart arse might just be my shit radio.'

Nea stuck her tongue out with him and unlocked Megs phone again, keying in the password with familiarity. She scrolled down Instagram, looking at all the party pictures they'd been tagged in. Meg cringed at most of them, especially the ones of her dancing or posing. Being drunk made her too confident for her own good. Switching back to snap Nea checked the stories again, eyes lighting up when she saw Feng had updated.

'Hey look they're inside now.' She said, angling the phone so Meg could see. Feng was filming them all walking through the corridors, it looked like one of the group had an actual torch but most had their phone light on. 

'I tell ya, they'll end up 'urt in there. Cut themselves on some of the crap left or fall through the floor.' 

Nea ignored him and continued to watch. Feng had hung back from the group slightly, she was filming through a window onto the ground below where a figure stood. At least it looked like a person, dressed all in white. 

'Do you think it's real?' Meg asked and Nea shook her head.

'Probably a group of them waiting around to scare anyone that goes there.'

They waited for the next one. The anticipation making Meg slightly nervous. Finally her story was updated and Nea clicked on it. The group were huddled up in a room, the sound of footsteps could just be heard in the distance. Feng looked to be covering her mouth to stop herself laughing but Quentin looked distressed, eyes wild and scared. The footsteps seemed to be growing nearer, and there was the faint sound of voices now as well. 

Meg looked up at Nea who was starting to be looking a little scared as well, hands slightly shaking as she tapped a message to Feng.

_Is it the cops?_

_No, sounds like a woman crying or smth._

_Just one person?_

_Yeah I think, maybe that one from outside._

_Was it a real person then? I thought it was a statue or smth._

_Well she was moving, she walked into the building._

Meg felt herself grow cold as she read the message. She knew it was most likely a prank but she'd heard a lot of shit about the asylum. About the mass murder that took place over hundred years ago and all the weirdos that had tried to replicate it.

'There's someone in the building with Feng and the others.' She told David and his eyes widened.

'What? Who?'

'I don't know. A woman in a white dress or something.'

'Oh bloody hell, it'll be some teenagers dressed up as the patients. Probably end up on Youtube.'

Jake grunted beside them and sat up, ruffling his hair and squinting.

'What's goin' on?' He mumbled, looking out the window.

'Feng and Laurie went to Crotus Prenn.' Nea told him, letting him watch Fengs story.

'They're stupid, prolly go though the floor.' He slurred, chuckling to himself afterwards.

'Exactly what I said. Now they're gonna scare themselves and call the cops and end up at the station.'

Jake tapped on the story again, and Meg looked over. It was a new video. It was darker than before- like she was in a cupboard. They could hear Fengs breathing along with someone else's, a sound that was more wheezier, like they had throat problems. It sent a shiver down her spine just to hear it. As the video rolled onto the next one Fengs breathing seemed more stressed, slight hitches that sounded like she was crying. The other breathing could no longer be heard but there were footsteps. Louder ones like people running, there were shouts of anger and fear followed by a wail of agony and bloodcurdling screams. 

'What the hells goin' on?' David asked, pulling up at the side of the road so he could watch the video. 

'Something is going on there.' Meg told him, eyes fixated on the scream.

'She's probably pranking us.' Nea said, pulling out her own phone so she could ring them.

'I don't know t'be honest, Fengs friends can't act for shit.' Jake commented, hunching up in the corner.

Nea put the phone on speaker, the sound of the rings too loud in the car. 

'Nea?' 

'Yeah Feng it's me, what the fuck are you guys doing over there?'

'That wom- attackin- eve-one! She -oke Sky's neck -nd threw Alex - the stai-.'

'You're breaking up really bad Feng. Look you better not be taking the piss.'

'-M not. I'm -iding. I can't fi- Lau- or Quent-. We all seper- when she - in.'

'Listen Feng ya need to call the cops now if ya telling the truth. We're on our way though stay put!'  David yelled and got back into the drivers seat. Starting the ignition and heading off to the asylum.

'I trie- It woul- go through.'

'We'll do it for you Feng.' Meg told her, nudging Jake who was still holding her phone. He dialled 911, a lot more alert than he was five minutes ago. 

'Hello? Yeah I need the police.'

Meg turned her attention back to Feng, still crying down the phone.

'Is she near you Feng? Can you hear her?'

'Dow-airs I thin-.'

'Right try be as quiet as possible. Only talk to us if something is happening.'

'Okay.' 

Nea carried on whispering reassurances to her down the phone, telling her how close they were and that the police were on the way.

'We nearly 'ome?' Dwight mumbled, drool all down his chin and bloodshot eyes.

'Yer a bit fuckin' late to the party kid.' David told him, making a sharp turn down the track that led to the asylum. 'We're off to Crotus Prenn.'

'What? What the hell we doin' that for?'

'Because unless Feng is pranking us then she's in trouble.' Meg told him, gesturing to his phone so he could watch the story.

As they pulled up outside the asylum the line with Feng went dead. The place was deathly silent and Meg's whole body began to vibrate with fear. Nea tried calling again but there was no answer, it went straight to answer phone and her text messages kept failing to deliver.

'Where are the police?' Meg asked, looking around for any signs of their lights.

'Must not be 'ere yet. But we can't wait for em, come on.'

They all piled out of the car, Nea pulling out a wrench from David's trunk and passing him a baseball bat. The five of them made their way over, squeezing through the gap in the fence and heading for the broken entrance.

'Right, you all stay behind me alright?' David ordered and they all nodded, Dwight practically clinging to his side.  

It was even darker inside the asylum and Meg, Dwight and Jake all put on their phone lights. They crept through the halls to the centre of the building, listening out for any noise from their friends or the supposed murderer. All Meg could hear was the wind whistling through the corridors, the creaking of floorboards and the sound of rats scuttling around. As they closed in on the main staircase she heard Dwight gasp and she followed his gaze to something piled at the bottom of the stairs.

'What the hell is that?' David asked, narrowing his eyes a making his way over.

Nea took a shaky intake of breath.

'Feng said someone got chucked down the stairs didn't she?' 

Meg stopped dead in her tracks and watched as David crouched down and examine whatever it was. He pulled it back slightly before turning his face away, arm covering his mouth.

'It's Alex.' 

Meg covered her mouth to stop herself screaming. Her legs felt unsteady beneath her and she leant against the railings to stop herself falling.  _Who the hell has done this?_

David took of his jacket and laid it over Alex's body before any of them could see it. Muttering something under his breath before getting back to his feet.

'You guys should go back to the car and wait for the police.' He told them, leading them away from the body. 'Whoever did this might still be here.'

'We can't leave Feng, she might still be alive.' Nea retorted

'And I'll find her if she is but I can't risk you guys gettin 'urt.'

'We'll be fine if we stay together.' Meg said, balling her fists to stop them shaking. 'She can't fight us all.'

'You'll be safer outside.'

'You say that David but there could still be a group of them.' Jake interjected, picking up a piece of wood from the floor. 'They'll get you in here then come after us outside.'

'Jake's right, we should stay together.' Dwight added, reaching out for Davids hand.

'Fine. You stick with me and if there's any signa' that woman I'll be the one leading the damn fight alright?'

They all nodded again and grouped up around David who started to lead the way up the stairs.

'Feng! Laurie! Quentin!' He called out whilst Meg flicked her light from side to side, looking for any sign of life in the place.

They arrived at the top of the stairs and David signalled for them to stand back.

'Sky might be around 'ere as well.' He said, edging across the corridor to take look. 'You guys don't need to see it.' 

They watched as he passed an open door. He stepped forward reluctantly and pulled out his phone so he could see before crouching down and reaching out for whatever it was. He dipped his head before standing back and closing the door.

'It is Sky. Necks been broken.'

Meg reached out for Nea's hand and grasped it tightly. A lump welling up in her throat. 

'Where do you think the others are then?' Nea whispered, looking down at the long expanse of rooms before them.

David shook his head.

'I have no idea.'

***

They started to make their way down the corridor, checking in each room they past and calling out for their friends every few seconds. Eventually Meg caught a glimpse of someone further down and she signalled to the others before running over. 

She entered the room where they'd gone, shining the light around for any sign of them. It was empty apart from some upturned beds and drawers.

'Who is it?' Jake asked, coming up behind her and looking around.

'I don't know... whoever it was must have gone into a different room. I was sure it was this one though...'

'I'll check the next one then.'

Meg nodded at him and continued looking, making sure there weren't any cupboards or doors in the room she'd missed. As she pushed her way through she noticed one of the beds in the corners had been turned on its side and a sheet draped over it. She felt her breath quicken as she noticed what looked to be the silhouette of a figure behind it. It looked like it was crouched down, hiding perhaps? Or waiting. 

She paused to check behind her for one of the others. She could hear them shouting further back and checking the rooms she'd ran passed. She glanced back nervously, the figure was still there and she wasn't sure if that was relieving or terrifying.  _Please be the vodka please be the vodka._

Taking a deep breath she reached out slowly, fingers outstretched and shaking. The air around her seemed to go quiet as she drew closer, fingertips almost touching the fabric. When she was about to grab it the figure turned it's head. Megs hand froze and she stopped breathing, eyes wide with terror. She stared at it, sweat beginning to drip down her forehead. 

'Ahhhhh!'

A scream echoed down the corridor and Megs head snapped round.  _Jake!_ She turned back to the sheet, the figure now gone and she frowned as she got to her feet. Almost tripping as she ran to get away. 

David and the others were sprinting down the corridor towards her and they all piled into the room Jake had gone into. They looked around, not seeing anything at first until Dwight started to shake beside her.

'He's under the bed.' He whispered, pointing down at the floor.

Meg stepped forward but David held his head out, moving in front of her. He knelt down beside the bed and gently shook the hunched figure underneath.

'Jake?' He whispered, pushing the bed back slightly. 'It's okay nothin' is 'ere now.' 

He pushed the bed back completely, revealing the curled up form of the man.

'Jake?' He tried again, shaking him at the shoulder. 

His body shook and as David let go his body lolled to the side, revealing his face. Lips parted and eyes glazed over, hand shaped bruises littering his neck.

'Fuck...' David reached out to check his pulse before standing up. 'He's dead.'

They all stood frozen for a moment, to shocked to even move.

'What.. he can't be...' Meg started, shaking her head in disbelief.

'Come on we need to get out of here!' David told her, pulling Jake's body over his shoulders and handing Meg the bat.

'What about Feng?' 

'I'll come back for her I promise but right now we need to get the hell out!'

They all started to run down the corridor, Meg not daring to look into the room she'd been in last. About half way down a woman appeared before them. Dressed all in white with some form of cloth wrapped round her head. They stopped dead in their tracks, not daring to even move.

As Meg looked closer she could see the woman was floating and she shook her head. This had to be the vodka.

'Did you do this!' David yelled at the woman, lowering Jake's body down onto the floor.

She didn't say anything, just tipped her head at him. 

'You even gonna speak?'

Tipping her head back she emitted a noise that could only be the remnant of a laugh, a warped and sickly sound. Meg could see David's jaw clench and he balled his fists, body poised for a fight. 

'Right bitch you asked for it!'

David took off towards her, grabbing the baseball bat and raising it ready to strike. 

Before he could even reach her she let out a screech and vanished, appearing again behind him and slashing him with the saw she was carrying. He let out a scream and swung at her, knocking her to the side.

'Get out of 'ere now!' He bellowed, launching himself at the woman again.

Dwight nodded and knelt down to try and lift Jake's body, Nea coming to the others side to help him. They went back the other way, giving David one last nervous look back. Meg was hoping they could find another staircase somewhere further along. She wasn't sure how they would get Jake all the way out but her friends had determined looks on their faces though she could see their bodies straining. 

'Shall I run ahead and check for another way out?' She suggested, eyeing up all the possible ways they could actually get out of this place.

'We shouldn't split up.' Dwight replied, pausing to take a breath. 'Look what happened to Jake!'

'I know Dwight but I'm quick, I'll find the best way out while you guys wait here instead of collapsing in one of these corridors for her to get us!'

Nea nodded in agreement, and started to lead the way into one of the rooms.

'Meg can find a way out whilst we look for the others, then we can all get out together.'

Dwight looked uncertain but nodded.

'Right, call me if you find them.' She told Nea and sprinted off down the corridor.

***

She found another staircase in one of the corners. It was narrow and looked unstable and she wasn't sure if they'd make it down. She tested one foot on it, feeling her heart race as he groaned and creaked.  _Maybe I should find another one just in case._

Heading back out she heard someone walking towards her. She pressed her body against the wall and peered round, squinting at the figure walking towards her.

'Quentin?' 

'Meg is that you?'

She came out from behind the wall and the man ran towards her, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her shoulder.

'I'm so glad you're here, that woman was killing people! I thought Laurie and Feng were messing around at first until she attacked us.'

'Did she... did she  _kill_  them too?'

Quentin shrugged his shoulders and gave her an apologetic look.

'I'm not sure. I heard Feng screaming... I didn't hear anything from Laurie though.'

Meg nodded and tried to compose herself.

'Right we need to find a staircase so we can get out of here alright?'

'Who else is here?'

'Me, David, Nea, Dwight and Jake.'

'Where are they all?'

'I'm not sure right now.' Meg told him truthfully, she didn't want to upset him anymore.

He nodded at her, seemingly understanding what she meant.

They set off again, stumbling across another set of stairs fairly quickly. A set that looked a great deal sturdier when she tested her foot on it.

'It's a trek from where I left them but it's a hell of a lot safer than the last one.' She told Quentin, making sure the handrails wouldn't sway about. 'Right let's go find the others.

She turned round ready to leave when she heard that screech again, the woman appearing in front of them a few seconds later.

_She got David._

Meg felt so small in front of her. Terrified of what she must be capable of. 

'Quentin run, find the others if you can but if you can't just get out of here!'

'What about you? I can't just leave!'

'There's no point both of us staying, besides I have more chance of outrunning her.'

He paused for a moment before nodding and heading for the stares. She turned back to the woman who was still stood, or rather, floating there. 

'Why do you want to hurt us?' She asked, raising her chin in spite of her fear.

Nothing again. 

_Well then, catch me if you can!_

Meg darted down the next corridor, launching herself over one of the broken windows and into another room. She could hear the woman screeching behind her and every now and then feel the swing of the saw inches away. She ran from side to side, hoping to break her line of sight but every time she thought she'd lost her she'd appear again, inches away. 

She was starting to get dangerously close and Meg knew she wasn't going to be able to run at this speed for much longer. She found herself turning and running straight at her when she disappeared, jumping into one of the rooms and crouching behind a bed. 

Covering her mouth to muffle her own breathing she watched as the woman drifted passed. Searching for her. She mustn't be able to see through that cloth and she wondered if she relied totally on hearing. 

Finally she screeched again and vanished and Meg sat hunched up on the floor for a while. As she had time to collect her thoughts she found herself dangerously close to bursting into tears and she knew she needed to get up, otherwise she'd be laid here all night. This whole evening had been crazy and she hoped like hell she might wake up on a sofa at the party, this entire night just a boozed up dream.

She got to her feet and tried to orientate herself, she had a rough idea where she'd come from but she didn't recognise anything in particular. Quentin had gone downstairs and she wasn't sure if he'd have found the others or not, this place was huge after all. 

Running down the corridor she decided to try and find the others, she doubted they'd have had time to get out by themselves just yet and being with others would make her feel a hell of a lot safer. 

_Find the others, sneak out of here and find the cops. Will they even be able to get that woman? What the hell even is she, what if they think we've made it up because we've been drinking and try too pin it on- oh fuck!_

Meg found herself sprawled across the floor, elbows now torn open and probably bruised knees. She eyed the cuts warily, knowing with the state of this place she'd probably need to get a jab of some sorts. She clenched her teeth as she sat back up, rubbing her knee and prodding to see how bad it was. It looked mostly like surface damage, nothing she hadn't got before from racing. She let out a sigh of relief and started to get to her feet, taking a quick look behind her to see what she'd tripped on. 

_Oh shit._

Meg felt sick when she saw what it was. She probably wouldn't have recognised her without the resident evil costume with the state her face was in. She lowered herself back to the ground, not trusting her legs to hold her. Looking over at the bloodied body of Feng she was sure she was going to start crying. Her lip was trembling and her throat was starting to ache. 

_You need to stay strong, just a little longer._

She got to her feet again, looking down at Feng's tiny frame. Though she wasn't all that much taller she had significantly more muscle from all her running and gym practice. With the police coming she didn't know whether to leave her though, disturbing a crime scene and all that. But what the hell evidence could they find from a ghost? Making her mind she hauled Feng's body up beside her and set off before her body had time to object. 

It was hard work, especially with blood dripping down onto her but she ignored it best she could, focusing instead on the others who might still be alive.  _Dwight, Nea, Laurie and Quentin._

She found herself back at the original staircase she'd located. With how things were they might have to risk them as well. Practically dragging her and Feng she made it back to the room Nea had gone into. Jake's body was still slumped in the corner and she looked away before she had time to dwell. After lowering Feng's down beside him she collapsed down on the floor, head back against the wall.

'Meg?'

She looked up and saw Nea stood in the doorway, scratches all down her arms and one hand covering her stomach.

'Oh my god what happened to you?' Meg asked, rushing to her side and inspecting the wounds.

'We found Laurie...then the woman found us.'

'What happened to the others?'

Nea simply shook her head.

'I saw Dwight get killed, she strangled him. I'm not sure what happened to Laurie though, the woman carried her off.'

Meg dipped her head down and ran her hands through her hair. 

'Where the fuck are the police.' She hissed, pacing around the room and shaking her head. 'We'd all be alive if they could do their jobs properly.'

Nea just shrugged, her eyes were tired and hopeless, so unlike her usual feisty self.  

Meg leant against the wall, arms wrapped around herself. 

'I sent Quentin to find you, have you seen him?'

Nea shook her head. 'No sign of him. He might have gotten out though.'

Meg laughed and shook her head, her heart beginning to race again as she heard the screeching in the distance. Getting closer and closer.

'I don't think anyone's getting out tonight.'

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: foxtail-magic


End file.
